Parents
Parents is the first segment of the third episode of the series (and the 5th segment overall). It aired on August 2, 2002 and 9:30 p.m. along with Embarrassment. Plot Robot Jones must bring his parents to parent-teacher night at the middle school. When his parents embarrass him, Robot Jones attempts to manually override them to control their behavior, but fails. Synopsis The episode begins with Robot watching a TV show about families at 8:01am. Mom Unit refuels Robot, which makes him annoyed. Dad Unit then comes and does a system check on Robot, making him embarassed. Dad Unit then scares the mailman, and makes Robot miss the bus. Dad Unit then takes Robot to school, crashing though the wall, scaring Mrs. Raincoat. Robot finds out that Thursday night is Parent Teacher Conference, already making him embarassed. Robot runs away, and Mrs. Raincoat says that the outburst with reflect badly on everyone on Thursday night. Mom Unit drills the house to get more oil, scaring the neighbors. When Robot mentions that the Parent Teacher Conference is on Thursday night, Mom Unit and Dad Unit get excited, scaring all the neighbors again. Robot tells him that their human protocol will have to be updated. They agree. After many attempts, Robot gives up, and gives them receiving devices to give instructions. When the Joneses arrive, Principal Madman gets afraid a bit, but after meeting Mom Unit and Dad Unit, Madman warns him that he's got his eyes on them. Socks introduces the Joneses to his parents. Madman warns all the students that they have to stay where they are, with Clancy supervising. Robot gets extremely worried about it. Dad Unit destroys the wall again when entering the classroom. Mrs. Raincoat said that Robot's poetry is dry, causing Mom Unit to destroy it. Mom Unit and Dad Unit exit again, breaking the wall again. On the next conference, Mr. McMcMc says that Robot excels in his class, testing above college levels. Mom Unit and Dad Unit say that Robot is programmed to be at genius level. Mr. McMcMc says that Robot already solved every problem in every math book he owns. Mom Unit and Dad Unit get angry, and starts to attack Mr. McMcMc. Mr. Workout also gets scared when going inside the classroom. Clancy also enters the classroom, and gets scared of them. Robot is then called to the principal's office, after they destroy the entire school. Madman goes insane, and says that the school will be closed for months, making all the students happy. Robot gets angry at his parents, but all the students say that they're the coolest parents ever. Characters * Robot Jones * Mom Unit * Dad Unit * Principal Madman * Mr. McMcMc * Mrs. Raincoat * Socks * Socks's parents * Clancy Sleepypants * Mr. Workout * Mailman * Guy in Car * TV Mom * TV Son * TV Dad * Jamie Gallery The gallery can be seen here. Transcript The gallery can be seen here. Trivia General * This is the first time Mrs. Raincoat's name was said in an episode. (in previous episodes, she was credited) * This is the first time Socks's parents appeared in the series. Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes